


Lisard and Co.

by iampaulinebonaparte



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Backstory AU, Felicity actually has friends outside of team arrow, Felicity backstory, Gen, Team Bonding, because I'm fucking sick of all this angst, team arrow is alive and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampaulinebonaparte/pseuds/iampaulinebonaparte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey sex, how's your vagina holding up?"/snippets of phone conversations between Felicity and friends overheard by Team Arrow.</p>
<p>*cross-posted on ff.net*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lisard and Co.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so constructive criticism is welcome. Just be respectful.
> 
> So I am literally ignoring majority of season 3. Especially considering I got the idea for this before the season started. That and I hate angst. So, Sara's alive, but Laurel is still around. Well, not alot. I haven't really figured out how to write her. But, I really do love the friendship she is developing with Felicity, and I believe she deserved more time with her sister. That and feminism.
> 
> Most of the conversation within the stories are conversations that have happened, or could happen between my friends and I, so there is a shit ton of cursing. Just a little warning.
> 
> And that's it. Enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Plot and OCs are mine, everything else is not.

One would think that highly intelligent, slightly awkward Felicity Smoak was an outcast. She wasn't. She was never a wild child but she was also never ostracized. Granted she skipped two grades and was the youngest Valedictorian her school ever had, Felicity always had a solid group of friends. And if you think her ramblings are inappropriate they have nothing on her small group of loved ones from home.

When you really think about, it is almost fitting that the friends she would have in her company would be weird and out of control. Just look at the menagerie she keeps company with now.

Her (ex) billionaire boss and close friend (almost boyfriend) spends his nights dressed up in a green leather outfit with a bow and arrow like a warped, modern day Robin Hood. Along side his "bodyguard" and his missing sister's ex-boyfriend. Let's not forget the whole Sara/Nyssa/League of Assassins fiasco.

The saddest part about this entire situation is that she's pretty sure the only reason she is able to handle all this crazy is because she is used to crazy. A slightly different, less bloody, and violent level of crazy. But crazy.

Which brings us to today.

If asked about her day, Felicity would say that so far it hadn't been so bad. She woke up before her alarm without feeling like she had crawled out of the deepest pits of hell. Her favorite barista, who always made her coffee to perfection was working the morning shift and was kind enough to put an extra dollop of whip cream in her latte just to make her feel special. Work went smoothly, any problems that popped up were easily fixed, leaving her with a little pep in her step.

By time it came for Felicity to prepare for her second job, she could say that today was one of the best days she had in a while. Giving Oliver and Digg cheerful greetings, Felicity started on her searches. There was nothing really pressing going on at the moment. Oliver was still allocating his time between getting back QC, finding Thea, and being the Arrow, all while still adjusting to life without the Queen fortune to make things a little (a lot) easier.

So, all in all, Felicity Smoak was having a good day.

Was.

It all came to a halt when her phone started ringing and Felicity got a peek at the name on her screen.

Charlotte Park.

Felicity met Charlotte Park at the tender age of five. Charlotte was seven. It was before her father had left and her mother had become, well,  _her mother_.

Over the years, Charlotte had proven to be the world's greatest friend and confidant.

But that didn't take away the fact that Charlotte was most definitely crazy.

So when Felicity saw her number pop up on her phone one night in the foundry, safe to say she was hesitant. Oliver had been fine with her answering her phone in the foundry before but this was different. This was Charlotte Park. She probably shouldn't answer this call.

Don't get her wrong. She isn't avoiding Charlotte. In fact, she had been thinking about calling her for some time now. But while she might have been able to take phone calls in the foundry (not that she really did, anyways), she always made sure to try to hold off conversations with Charlotte until she was alone. Or where no member of Team Arrow could overhear. It was a simple fact of life that no conversations with Charlotte were safe.

But she couldn't just leave her computer, the searches could end any minute and God forbid any of the guys even think about touching her babies. Laurel, maybe. She had been spending more time with the team and showed an acceptable amount of knowledge of computers to keep Felicity from having heart palpitations when she thinks of Laurel touching them. Even Sara was an acceptable substitute. As for the guys, she still hasn't forgiven them for the time she left town for the weekend, only to have to reboot her entire system when she came back because Oliver got _impatient_.

On the other hand, Charlotte was always relentless once she set her mind on something and  _heaven forbid_  you ignore her or deny her anything. Ignoring this phone call would only lead to more phone calls, voicemails, and text messages that go from angry, to threatening, to worried, back to threatening. With that in mind and a quick prayer to any higher power, she picked up the phone and hoped Oliver and Digg were too busy beating each other up in the name of training to pay attention to anything that was about to come out her mouth.

"What do you want?" It was easy for Felicity to fall back into old habits with Char. But at the sound of her snappish tone, Oliver quickly glanced at her. Felicity seemed to be having a good day, who the hell could've changed it so quickly?

Felicity was silent as she listened to what was being said on the other line. Her response was a short and sharp "No."

Again, she was silent, slowly spinning in her seat with her head tipped up staring at the ceiling. She stopped to roll her eyes and look back at her computers before speaking.

"No, you weren't. And I refuse to acknowledge that fire comment." She has regretted a few things regarding her friends, on the top of her list was Charlotte bearing witness to her past pyro tendencies. She just refused to let it go.

At this point even Digg was a little concerned.

Felicity spoke again. "Quite possibly and hopefully the law. Pyromania is technically an mental disorder and arson is illegal." Felicity missed the way Oliver quickly looked to her in confusion.

She sighed deeply and looked up to the ceiling as if in prayer. "I am NOT a pyro. I really wish you would stop insisting that I start setting things on fire, purely for your amusement. And I need you to stop telling people that I am. Your neighbor practically ran from me when I told her my name, the last time I visited you." Her tone was exasperated. Digg gaped at her for a minute before turning to Oliver. Making eye contact, they both silently decided that maybe this was a conversation they would want to listen in on.

"Yeah, no" Felicity shook her head slightly.

"No because the last time you called me and started the conversation with "Hey Lisard, how's it going?" in that fake innocent tone, which by the way, RUDE, I hate that nickname. You know I hate that nickname. It is rude to call people names in which they don't want to be identified with. I know I raised you with manners missy and-" Felicity stopped as the person on the other line interrupted her speech.

"Do you want me to use my Loud voice, because we can go there" At this point Oliver and Digg were joined by Roy, whose arrival went unnoticed by Felicity. When he attempted to ask what was going on, Oliver and Digg who were having too good of a time to really answer, shushed him before he could finish his question.

"As I was saying, the last time you started a conversation like that I woke up the next morning with pink hair, Spongebob stickers  _STUCK TO MY BOOBS_ , and glitter in places I can't even talk about." It took everything in Roy and Digg's power not to fall over. Poor Roy was nearly red in the face and Digg was leaning on a wall for support. Oliver just stood wide-eyed in shock. Who the hell was she talking to?

"Yes. Well no, not the glitter and the stickers, but something always happens. Every time. Did you know that it took me three weeks to finally get rid of all that glitter? I swear I still find some to this day. So no. Whatever you have planned, just no. Go corrupt someone else's moral compass. I'm busy. I love you. Goodbye." And with that Felicity hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"So pink hair?" At the sound of Roy's voice, Felicity knew her prayers were not heard.

* * *

"Willa, don't say anything shocking I'm walking down a flight of stairs." Felicity orders as soon as she picks up the phone while making her way into the foundry.

"OH MY GOD" Felicity squeals at whatever the person on the other line says and she proceeds to stumble on the stairs, sending Roy in a rush to save her. "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

Roy freezes and watches as she sits down on the stairs and slowly moves towards her in an attempt to see if she was hurt. Her previous command to not touch or look at her is almost forgotten when he sees the tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy, I could throw up. After ten years of struggle our dreams have finally come true. I need to throw a party. I'm going to throw a party. Party this Friday, my house, at 10, byob."

By now Roy is too confused to do anything but watch her and attempt to make sense of what she is saying. He just wants to know if she's hurt.

"Felicity" He says hesitantly. She is still sniffing and clutching her chest. At this moment, Roy's mind goes over all the things that could be wrong and then what Oliver would do to him if he found out Felicity was harmed with him nearby. He almost wants to clutch his chest.

"Blondie, you okay?" He takes a small step towards her.

She looks up at him with a wobbly smile and nods. "I'm fine." Her voice cracks a little. "You know that feeling you get when you work really hard on something and it finally comes together. Ten years. Ten long, stressful, aggravating years and finally I can start planning the wedding. AND OH GOD! THE BABIES!" She sobs a little more. "I am going to receive such pretty godchildren." She turns her head slightly, with her left hand under her nose and her eyes shut tight.

Roy decides he's too sober to deal with this shit.

So he doesn't.

She didn't want him to touch her before and she looks fine. Plus, any beating Oliver dishes out if she is actually hurt would be preferable to this.

With that thought in mind, Roy turns on his heel and goes back to what he was doing before. "I'll pray for you, Blondie."

* * *

Some days, Digg really wonders where he went wrong in his life that situations like this happens to him.

It was really a simple question he needed answered.

Well two. One to god and another to Team Arrow's resident genius.

Nothing big. So when he called Felicity on a lovely and calm Saturday afternoon, all he needed was a simple answer to his second question.

But alas, nothing is ever simple in his life.

"Hey Digg, wha- no stop -Digg, what's going on?"

Digg automatically concerned about any trouble his best friend could've gotten into, was immediately on alert. "Felicity, are you okay?" He can hear people around her and a little shuffling. If she's in a public space she should be alright, unless she's being harassed. Some men had nerve.

"Yea. One of my old friends, Eric is in town for business and we're having lunch, give me a minute." She responded brightly, easing his fears. " _ERIC, STOP PICKING AT MY FUCKING FOOD! YOU GODDAMN GLUTTON, YOU HAVE YOUR OWN! Oh, you want that, okay...how about now, bitch."_

Digg was going to tell Felicity that she wasn't doing a very good job covering the mic on her phone, when a deep voice stopped him.

_"Felicity, I have quite literally inserted my penis into your vagina multiple times over the course of a long period of time, do you really think I give two shits about the fact that you licked that?"_

Digg and god were seriously going to have a long talk.

 _"Asshole."_  Felicity snapped before turning her attention to the phone. "I'm sorry Digg, did you need something?"

"You know what, it can wait. I'll see you later." Digg had heard enough.

* * *

Sara and Felicity sat in the foundry catching up. It had been a while since they've seen each other, with Sara's three month mission in Thailand and Felicity's weekend away visiting friends. Felicity was suppose to be teaching Sara how to work the new system update on the computers when her phone rang. Believing it to be one the boys, she answered the phone without looking at the caller and put it on speaker.

"Hey sex, how's your vagina holding up? I just made it home after the longest flight-" Felicity choked on the piece of fruit she was chewing on and reached for her phone.

"Tyler," she pauses to cough harshly. "I'm going to need to call you back. Love you. Later. Bye." And she hung up the phone, coughing some more.

Sara smirked and patted her back. "What the hell were you doing this weekend, that your vagina encountered mortal peril?"

Felicity really needs to stop answering her phone.

* * *

Ryan Clarke is a sweetheart.

He's literally the human personification of goodness.

Felicity finds it somewhat weird.

Especially considering the company he keeps.

But unfortunately for Ryan, it didn't matter how much of an angel you were or how much Charlotte loved you, she always hated the morning infinitely more and therefore will not get out of bed before 11 for anything short of an emergency. Even then she might stay in bed. She was stubborn like that.

So when Felicity received a phone call from him 9:34am, on a Saturday morning, the day she knew Ryan and Charlotte were going to announce their engagement to her mother, she was full sympathy.

She was currently leaving breakfast with Captain Lance when the call arrived. Lance had decided it was no problem to walk her the two blocks to the shop she intended to buy Charlotte and Ryan's engagement gift, before heading to the station, allowing them to continue their conversation.

Only that conversation was interrupted with the slight possibility that one of her best friends are in mortal danger.

She recognizes a pattern.

She just refuses to acknowledge it.

So after a few quick apologies, Lance gives her the go ahead to take the call. She smiled at him quickly and answered.

"Oh honey, are you having trouble getting Charlotte out of bed? Listen, Willa and I have a patented method, so take notes. Pull her out of the bed; you have to be mindful of her claws, so grab her feet. Drag her to the top of the staircase and just gently roll her down it..." Felicity paused before lightly shaking her head.

"No, no it's okay, really. Willa and I only did on days she was running late. She only hit her head a few times. If she was being extra bitchy that morning. But that resulted in only two minor concussions. And guess, what she lived. All is right in Queenie's kingdom." She shrugged.

Because Felicity is so focused on reassuring Ryan on the safety (or lack thereof) in pushing his fiancee down the stairs to wake her up, she misses the looks Lance throws her way.

Which is a shame, she probably would've enjoyed them.

Suddenly Felicity stops and her eyes widened. Lance stops beside her, the look on her face suddenly putting him on edge. "Oh wait, she's up already? Is she functioning properly? She isn't, like, drooling at the wall or whispering unintelligibly into a reflective surface?"

She shakes her head again, this time more fervently than before, before continuing walking. "She hasn't mentioned anything to me." Her eyes squinted a little as if she was trying to remember something. "Look, I say go with the flow. For all you know this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity. But please don't eat anything. Charlotte can cook but I'm still nervous about this sudden change and I love you too much to have you die on me so young."

Lance follows behind her, his mind scrambling to make sense of what the hell was happening on the other line.

Didn't the girl have any normal friends?

"Its okay. Don't panic. This is progress. I'm concerned but I'm also proud. I think." She paused. "Actually, I'm more concerned. That could be a sign for many things. Watch her carefully. I love you, you brave soldier." Felicity hung up the phone and sent up a small praye for her friend.

"Should I be concerned as well?" Lance asked her, with a raised eyebrow.

All Felicity could do was grin.


	2. The Engagement Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story, so constructive criticism is welcome. Just be respectful.
> 
> So I am literally ignoring majority of season 3. Especially considering I got the idea for this before the season started. That and I hate angst. So, Sara's alive, but Laurel is still around. Well, not alot. I haven't really figured out how to write her. But, I really do love the friendship she is developing with Felicity, and I believe she deserved more time with her sister. That and feminism.
> 
> Most of the conversation within the stories are conversations that have happened, or could happen between my friends and I, so there is a shit ton of cursing. Just a little warning.
> 
> And that's it. Enjoy :)  
> p.s. The food mentioned in the story, pholourie, is pronounced po-lor-ree. The h is silent.
> 
> Disclaimer: Plot and OCs are mine, everything else is not.

After numerous suspicious sounding phone calls and off handed comments about past escapades, it was safe to say that all of Team Arrow was itching to meet at least one of Felicity's friends from home.

So when one of their missions took them to Vegas and happened to coincide with Charlotte and Ryan's celebratory party, Oliver, Digg, and Roy jumped on the oppurtunity to go.

Well more Oliver than Digg and Roy.

Digg was going in place of Sara who would be arriving the night they left and wouldn't be back in enough time to come with. When suggested that she could meet them in Vegas, she mentioned that it had been a while since she saw her family and it would be nice to let her dad know she was still kicking. So while they were gone she would be taking over patrols while Laurel sat at the helm for a change.

Roy was just excited for a free trip to Vegas. On Thea's (Malcolm's) dime of course. Ever since her return back to Starling and finding out the truth, she'd been determined that Oliver kept her in the loop. That included letting her help however she can.

Naturally Felicity was hesitant. In fact, to her it felt like a set up. If it wasn't for the fact that she was the one to find out about their target's own trip to Vegas, she would've called bullshit. Especially considering how excited Oliver seemed to be.

The day before they flew out he actually teased her about her own hesitance. It was the most comfortable they had been together for a while. It gave her hope that maybe they could get past their disaster of a date and even get back together. Were they even together? Did it take a full 24 hours for a relationship to be valid? She'll have to consult Charlotte when she see's her.

* * *

"I want to formally apologize now for whatever you are about to see tonight." Felicity said as she led Oliver, Digg, and Roy up to the wide porch of a beautiful two story house. "I never intended for any of you to see this side of me. But if you give me the word we can walk away now. Saving you from unknown trauma and me from humiliation." She finished with a wide smile and pleading eyes.

Digg shook his head. "Nope. I made a promise to Sara."

Felicity sighed and turned to Oliver who merely grinned. "It can't be that bad. I'm sure we'll love your friends." Felicity whined softly. "Come on, stop whining. And don't look to Roy, he was promised free food, and if that is what I am smelling now, neither of us are leaving until we get some." He finished as he put his hand on the small of her back, pushing her softly to the door.

Felicity rolled her eyes and lifted her hand to the door. "Last chance. My friends aren't harmless."

Oliver smiled. "Fe-lic-ity."

She groaned and knocked.

"Who dares invades my territory?" A voice belonging to a woman answered.

"It's Felicity."

"Felicity? What the fuck is a Felicity?" The voice responded in a false confused tone.

Felicity jutted out her hip, placing a hand upon it. "I know damn well you can see me through the peephole."

A snort followed. "That attitude won't grant you entry."

Felicity relented, knowing the person's knack for playing games and stubborn nature. "I'm sorry. It's me, Cunt Spice."

"Cunt Spice! Is that you? My precious nugget of cunt? Is that really you? Have you returned to me?"

Felicity laughed. "Yes, my love. It is I. Please open the door and let me greet you in the way of our people."

"What the fuck? Did she just call you a nugget of cu-" Roy's face twisted in confusion.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about that. Normally, she'll call me lil bitch. Don't ask why, just know that my friends have a tendency of using insults as terms of endearment. We actually made it a competition to see who can come up with the most creative way to call someone a cunt throughout my entire freshman year of college. So don't be alarmed. We do actually love each other. Sometimes." Felicity shrugged.

"What's the password?" A snicker was heard.

"Are you fucking serious? I don't need a password. I'm Cunt Spice." Felicity scoffed.

"Oh really? Guess who's not getting in, slore?"

"Open the door."

"Nope." The voice responded, emphasizing the p.

"Willa, it is raining. Open the fucking door."

"Not my problem. I'm inside. You know, chilling, relaxing all cool." Willa teased.

"OPEN. THE FUCKING. DOOR. YOU HOLE. OF. ASS." Felcity yelled. After a beat the door open to reveal a woman with a smug grin on her face. "...See, was that so hard."

Willa was a little taller than Felicity of Indian decensent with brown skin and long black hair tumbling down her back. The glow on her skin could be attributed to the large belly greeting them.

Felicity glared at her slightly. "You're lucky you're pregnant."

Willa scoffed and tossed her hair. "You're lucky I'm pregnant."

The women continued to stare at each other for a minute before breaking into smiles and leaning in for a hug.

"I missed you so much. You look amazing. How do you feel?" Felicity pulled back to rub her belly.

"I missed you too, Lisard." Willa sighed, stepping back to let everyone in. "Currently, I'm hungry and a little too sober for this shit. How do people willingly want kids? Don't get me wrong, I'm excited about my little parasite but goddamn, these next two months can't go fast enough. I will kill for a margarita."

"Please don't. Giving birth in jail is not fun. Plus, it not good for my godchild. And we are being rude. These are my friends fr-"

Willa held up a hand. "Stop right there.  _FRIENDS?!_  What the fuck do you mean friends? Who told you, you could make friends? Do you remember what happened the last time you brought friends?" Willa ranted.

"Yeah, Tyler married one. What of it?" Felicity responded.

"No the other group. The preacher fucker and the self-absorbed whiner."

Felicity shook her head. "Oh, no it okay, you'll like them. I've learned my lesson. You won't even need to purchase a snake this time." She smiled at Willa, missing the faces the guys gave her.

"Nah bitch we agreed. No new friends, no new friends. No new friends, no, no, no." Willa complained.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Really Wil-"

"Hey Charlotte. Can you believe this? Felicity brought FRIENDS! Are we not good enough anymore?" Willa cut her off to walk more into the house, yelling to Charlotte in the kitchen.

"Mm, you know, I'm not surprised. One night, the sound of Chris Brown's voice came to me and tried to offer some advice on dealing with these tricks. But I said 'no, breezy. You beat Rihanna. She is one third of the holy trinity. You can't be trusted. But I guess just this one time he was right. These hoes just ain't loyal." Charlotte responded as she finished taking the last of the macaroni pie out of the oven.

"They're being dramatic. Come on in." Felicity waved Charlotte and Willa off, knowing they were being difficult on purpose.

"Are you sure?" Digg asked.

Felicity slapped her hands to her thighs. "Well I warned you." She rolled her eyes. "But yes, they aren't being serious. The pregnant harpy here is Willa James."

"Queen Harpy to you, bitch." Willa snapped as she settled on the couch.

"Whatever. The blond, tall toothpick in the corner is Eric Rothschild." The blond rolled his eyes at Felicity's description of him. He held up his hand to signal one minute, walked over to place a kiss on Felicity's cheek, which she returned, before leaving the room to take a call.

Digg remembered his name from that unfortunate phone call a while back and wondered if Oliver knew the extent of that friendship as he watched the man walk away.

"The rude bitch in the kitchen is Charlotte Park. My worst half of 20 years." Felicity comment was met with a sharp laugh from Charlotte as she finished in the kitchen and moved back into the living room, handing a plate filled to the brim with food to Willa. She smiled at the men in greeting.

"And you better never fucking forget it." She pulled Felicity in a tight hug and kissed her cheek. "I think I actually missed you, Lisard." Charlotte was Felicity's height with smooth brown skin and green eyes that glinted with mischief.

"Oooh, who would've thought? Are you growing a heart, Char?" Felicity snarked back.

Charlotte shook her head as she pulled back. "Don't get crazy. I'm still a stone cold bitch. Just with a stone cold rock on my finger." She said as she wiggled her left hand.

Felicity grabbed the hand and looked to Ryan. "I told you this was the right choice."

The man with the warmest brown eyes Felicity swears she has ever seen, thick brown hair and kind eyes smiles as he strides out of the hallway and makes his way over. Felicity releases Charlotte's hand and folds herself into one of Ryan's legengary hugs. His beard tickles her as he places a kiss to her cheek like his fiancee before him. "I never doubted your word."

He then turns to three men standing behind Felicity watching the scene in front of them. "Hi, I'm Ryan Clarke. You must be Felicity's friends." He offers each one of them a kind smile and a hand to shake. "Don't let Willa and Charlotte scare you. Crass is their natural setting and it always comes off meaner than it really is."

Felicity comes up behind him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Ryan is the sad bastard who's going to try to make an honest woman out of Char."

Eric snorted, walking back into the room. "Is that even possible?"

Charlotte glared over at him.

Felicity shrugged her shoulders. "It's a noble effort and I wish him the best of luck. But then again, nobody ever accused him of cowardice."

The group of friends nods their heads.

So, new friends, these are the psychos I grew up with." Felicity stated as she waved a hand over the room "Psychos, this is John Diggle, but we call him Digg," Felicity pointed to Digg as he waved. "Roy Harper." Roy nodded, still a little offput by Willa's greeting. " And Oliver Queen."

Nobody missed how the entire room seemed to turn to look at Oliver. Especially not the grin that took over Charlotte's face.

"Whatever you are going to do, don't." Felicity warned pointing towards Charlotte.

Oliver took a slight step closer to Felicity to mumble in her ear. "Should I be afraid?"

Felicity shook her head. "No, because Charlotte is going to be on her best behavior."

Charlotte scoffed. "Bitch, have you met me? I'm never on my best behavior. And this is my party. I'll do whatever the fuck I want." She moved to loop her arm through Oliver's. "Now, Mr. Queen and I are going to simply talk. Right, Oliver?" Charlotte asked without taking her eyes off of Felicity.

Oliver nodded his assent. He was aware of how important this group of friends are to Felicity. Especially Charlotte, who he knew Felicity saw more as a sister.

Charlotte nodded at him and smiled at Felicity. "See. He agrees. I have so much to tell him about your childhood and past pyro tendencies." Charlotte teased.

Oliver smiled and looked down at Charlotte. "I did hear something about that but I never got the full story."

"I have all the stories." She grinned. "Oh, Willa ate all of the pholourie." Charlotte added as an after thought, turning back to Felicity.

Felicity's head snapped to Willa who sat on the unfazed at the accusations being thrown at her. "Already! Willa, YOU FUCKING DIDN'T!"

Willa shrugged and continued eating what was left on her plate. "I'm pregnant and you're late. You knew what this was."

Felicity's head dropped backwards as she groaned loudly. "By only 30 mins. Willa, all I've been thinking about this week is fucking pholourie with Auntie Dana's sauce. This has to be a goddamn joke. Tell me this is a fucking joke." Felicity whipped her head to Charlotte, who shook her head.

"Oh my Google, really? You guys really let preggo eat all of the pholourie?" Felicity whined and stomped her feet. "I can't believe this. I've literally dreamed about it last night."

Ryan chuckled and threw his arm over her shoulder. "Dont worry. I managed to save you a batch in a bag at the back of the fridge." Felicity's eyes widened and a smile took over her face. "With the sauce. I know how Willa gets."

Felicity smacked a kiss to Ryan's cheek before flipping the bird to Willa who was scowling at the two. "At least Ryan loves me. Come on new friends, I'm going to introduce you to the wonders of Trinidadian cooking."

* * *

"GET OFF OF MEEEEE!"

"No."

"I don't like you"

"C'mere."

"No"

"C'meerree" Charlotte whined. "I love you"

"I don't like you." Felicity snapped playfully before looking up at Willa and Eric. "Willa, HELP! ME!"

"Oh, I wish I could but I'm a little busy doing things like, creating life and being apathetic to your plight." Willa responded nonchalantly as she ignored the squirming mass of limbs and hair that was Felicity and Charlotte, in favor of whatever she and Eric were doing on his phone. The two of them were always extremely close and by now everyone mostly left them to their own devices.

On the couch across from them, Charlotte had Felicity in a death grip. Two slender arms wrapped around her and a leg thrown over her hip, as they lay front to back. A mass collision of chocolate curls and blonde hair sprayed above them.

"Fake friend." Felicity snapped.

"I'll live." Willa threw at her with a wide smile.

"Stop trying to leave me." Charlotte whined behind her, throwing more of her body on top of Felicity.

"GET. OFF. OF. ME. And don't  _LICK ME_!"

"But I love you."

"Get off of me, ass.  _Hole_."

"No"

"I'm going to throw you on the floor."

"I don't care. I'll take you with me"

"How about both of you get off of me?

"No."

"No?"

"C'mere, lil mama let me whisper in yo ear."

"Oh god, no."

"C'mere, give me you." Charlotte said before leaning to whisper in Felicity's ear.

Roy who was in the process of walking to his seat after going back for a second plate of food for his self, paused and leaned his ear to the two, his face scrunched up in confusion. "Are you-" He hesitated. "Are you making cat noises in her ear."

"It turns her on." Charlotte said casually, before turning back to Felicity. "I'm going to stare at you until you say you love me."

"I'm not going to say it."

"I'm still going to stare at you."

"Okay. And?" Felicity shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright."

"Alright."

They went silent for a moment before...

".. _.baby, lock dem doors and turn the lights_ -"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Felicity resumed her squirming in a noble attempt to get out of the tight grip Charlotte has on her, with no avail.

" _I wanna be the big spoon."_ Charlotte continued to sing deeply in the poor hacker's ear with a grin on her face.

"Oh god, please stop. I'm having warlike flashbacks of high school. Ryan, come get your wife." Felicity's pitiful cry was ruined by the smile on her face and the slight snickers that was making it through.

"She's not my wife yet. You can have her for now." Ryan replied nonchalantly, as he and Digg stood side by side taking multiple photos and videos. Digg knew that Sara would be upset that she missed this and pissed if everyone came back with stories but no photographic evidence. Especially evidence against the infallible Felicity Smoak.

"RYAN, CONTROL YA HOE!"

"Ryan, you gonna let her talk about me like that?"

"You're a strong, independent woman. Handle your business. I believe in you, baby." Ryan's warm brown eyes crinkled as he smiled and Eric chuckled. Willa cackled loudly, overshadowing's Digg's and Roy's boisterous laughter. Oliver didn't even try to hide his enjoyment at seeing this side of Felicity as he also tried to get as many photos as possible.

For Sara, of course.

"Damn, Ryan. Just no loyalty." Felicity stated, momentarily giving up her fight.

"Trifiling ass, motherfucker." Charlotte simply shook her head.

* * *

An half an hour later, after Charlotte finally released Felicity for the promise of margaritas, Felicity, Willa, Digg, and Roy sat across from one another at the island in the kitchen. Roy and Digg practically bent over from laughing at Felicity and Willa's stories of the trouble they got in when they were younger.

"How did you guys manage to fake a wedding?" Digg asked when he finally managed to catch his breath. Roy was still having problems.

Felicity took a sip of her magarita before waving her hand. "Oh it was all very simple. All it took was a fake marriage liscense, some  _amazing_ photoshop, a little heavy lifting and staging, and voila. The prank of the century."

"And you guys went along with it for  _three weeks_?" Roy asked astounded.

Willa and Felicity nodded. "We were very dedicated." Felicity answered.

"It was a lot of fun until Eric got comfortable and seemed to really enjoyed being married. Then there were a lot of questions. But it turned out that he figured it out and was playing with us." Willa added.

Digg and Roy burst into another round of laughter.

Willa grinned mischievously. "But nothing will be better that the hatred Lis held for this kid in our Physics class, Anthony Hill." Felicity rolled her eyes.

"You guys always blow that out of proportion."

"That's what we thought, initially. We really didn't comprehend how much Lis hated him until they were paired for a project and Lis set him on fire in a effort to convince our teacher to allow her to switch."

Felicity sputtered to defend herself, while Roy laughed loudly and Digg shook his head. "I DIDN'T SET HIM ON FIRE!" When Digg and Willa gave her a look saying they didn't believe her, she continued. "I didn't. I just happened to be the sole witness to an unfortunate accident that involved someone who I didn't have warm feelings for. In fact I saved his life-"

Willa snorted. "Yea, to throw suspicion off of you."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "-I was the one to get the fire extinguisher and actually extinguish the fire."

Willa opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by knocking and a deep voice by the door.

"Open the door, you holes of asses." The voice was followed by Charlotte's laughter as she went to open the door and squeal once she saw who was behind it.

"See Cunt Spice, that is how you ask someone to open the door." Willa turned to smile smugly at Felicity.

"No it isn't" She rolled her eyes at Willa who was now atttempting to get off her chair with her big belly. At the sight of her struggle, Digg got up and offered her a hand, which she took gratefully.

"It is around these parts. Don't test me. I'm hormonal and sober." Willa snapped back glaring at Felicity's drink before waddling to the bathroom.

"Oh and Tyler and Justin are here." Willa tossed over her shoulder once she caught sight of the new guests.

Felicity's eyes grew wide and she smiled. "They are?! BAAEE! BAE! IS THAT YOU, BAE!?" Felicity ran to the foyer, managing not to spill her drink or fall flat on her face, impressing Roy enough for him to comment. She missed it in her excitement to greet the two men at the door. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Come I want to introduce you to my friends."

Felicity soon came running into the kitchen clutching the hand of an exasperated man who was holding the hand of another.

"Guys, this is Tyler. My husband. And this is his sidehoe, Justin." Felicity said, bouncing on her toes slightly. The man introduced as Tyler was as tall as Roy and just as lanky. His dark slant eyes glared playfully at Felicity and matched the dark hair on his head. The "sidehoe" Justin was slightly taller and skinnier with thick brown hair curling at his shoulders and wide blue eyes, that looked striking against his pale skin. A stark contrast to his partner, who's skin was naturally tanned with bold tattoos covering his arms.

"Your husband?" Roy asked confused.

"I really wish you would stop introducing me as husband to everyone. I'm not your husband. He's my husband. You're a psycho." Tyler snarked.

"That's not true. Why do you say such mean things to me? I've been riding and dying with you for 20+ years now. I've even allowed you to seek comfort in others, since we live so far away, because I knew that at the end of the day you love me the most. Justin loves me the most as well. Isn't that right, bae 2.0?"

"Not really." Justin responded nonchalantly as he introduced himself to Digg and Roy. "Justin Burns-Aiko."

"Wooow, and I thought what we had was special. I'm allowing you to screw my husband every night. Just wow." Felicity's eyes widened in fake shock. Amusement sparkling in her blue eyes as she leaned back into Tyler slightly, touching her chest.

"Would you let me go!?" Tyler groaned while attempting to shake her grip on his arm.

Felicity turned him with a pout before pucking her lips. "Fine. Kiss first." She demanded.

He rolled his eyes before quickly pecking her. "There. Now go bug someone to else. I'll reintroduce myself to your friends." He pushed her lightly, but it was obvious to see the endearment in his eyes when he looked at her.

"Fine, but when you're done come to the living room. I want to introdice you to Oliver."

Tyler leaned back slightly to catch a glimpse of Oliver, who was deep in discussion with Ryan and Eric about the quality of a certain motorcycle and other things Felicity really didn't care to find out. He missed the excitement of Tyler and Justin's arrival when he went in a bedroom to take a call. Presumably to check in on Thea or Sara and Laurel like the worry wart he is. When Tyler made a noise of agreement Felicity grinned wide before grabbing Justin's hand. "I'm taking Justin. He tries to deny it but he loves me immensely."

"No I don't." He groaned pained as he trailed behind her.

Tyler snorted before turning to Digg and Roy holding out his hand to shake. "Tyler Aiko, not Felicity's husband, resident gay." He say with a grin.

Digg shook his hand with a smile. "John Diggle, Felicity's friend, King of Done."

Tyler let out a laugh before turning to Roy. "And you are?"

"Roy Harper, unwilling witness to any and all things that might happen tonight." He responded dryly as he shook Tyler's hand.

Tyler shook his head in false sympathy. "Felicity, Charlotte, and copious amounts of liquor. A lot is going to happen that you are going to wish you never saw."

Roy nodded. "Great." He responded sarcastically.

"It could be worse. If Willa was allowed to drink, somebody probably would've called the cops by now." Tyler supplied.

"And you guys are comfortable with her reproducing?"

Tyler shrugged. "We're all slightly afraid but we also like kids...so...it works out."

"Why is Felicity calling you her husband?" Digg questioned.

"When she was 6, she had a huge crush on me -" Tyler began, moving towards the drinks before the woman in question interuppted loudly from the living room.

"STILL DO! YOU JUST KEEP GETTING HOTTER AND HOTTER WITH AGE! I LOVE YOU BAE!"

"FELICITY, GO SIT DOWN! Justin whined and Eric laughed loudly, no doubt at something of Felicity's doing.

"JUSTIN! LET ME LOVE YOU!"

Tyler rolled his eyes so hard, a part of Roy was afraid the old wives' tale of them getting stuck that way was actually going to come true.

"Anyway, one day I got a ring out of my cereal box and decided to give it to her. She used to love things like that. She and Charlotte then forced one of Charlotte's cousins to officiate our fake wedding the next day, because she, and I quote "knew she loved me and was going to love me forever and didn't want to wait." Tyler paused in the middle of mixing drinks for him and presumably Justin to form quotations.

Digg smirked slightly at a small and determined Felicity Smoak aided with the help of Charlotte, who seemed to have always been a force of nature.

Tyler rolled his eyes fondly and continued. "I agreed because Charlotte taught her how to use her big blue eyes to get her way and back then it was heartbreaking to tell her no. Now I tell her no all the time. She's like a little pest. But yeah, our "marriage" has been a running joke in our circle since then." He laughed as he put the finishing touches on a sangria.

"Not to me bae. I take our marriage  _very_  seriously. I am wholly devoted to you. I  _loooove_  you. I  _neeeeed_  you. I  _gotta, gotta_  have you." Felicity crooned as she shimmed up to Tyler's side with a teasing grin on her face.

"Why are you back? Weren't you torturing Justin?" Tyler questioned as he passed Justin his drink, when the man came up behind Felicity, looking all too grateful for his drink.

"Justin wouldn't let me serenade him with the musical styling's of Michael Jackson." She whined slightly with a pout.

"Nobody wants to hear you sing PYT while you white girl dance." Tyler responded before taking a sip of his whiskey.

"You used to."

"No. You just did it."

"You missed me."

"Not particularly."

* * *

Two hours later, Oliver watched silently, glaring at the sight across the room. He shouldn't. He knows that. He had his chance. He could've fought harder for her but he didn't. And now he is facing the consequences. Watching Felicity flirt heavily with the tall blond on the other side of the room.

If this were another man, sure Oliver would have still been jealous. But then he could simply walk over there, capture her attention and bask in it for the fleeting moments that he is allowed. He won't lie about the fact that he's made it tense between them. He knows that she tends to stare at him when she thinks he isn't looking, trying to figure out where they really stood. Despite the fact that they both know he loves her. And he's sure she feels the same. There are days where he reconsiders his pact to keep her at a distance and on those days he really wants to just walk over to her and kiss her the way he has been thinking about since the day they met.

But he can't. Not now anyway.

Because she is over there with a guy she has known half her life. A guy she has (reluctantly) admitted to having a  _thing_  with. "Several things" were her actual words. And she is flirting with him. Not the kind of flirting she did with Barry. That was innocent and sweet, filled with terms and words he could barley wrap his head around. This kind of flirting is filled with certain touches and whispered words that lead to a certain type of giggle that he has never heard before. She isn't awkward around Eric like she is around him. He's sure that unlike with him, her words have been thought out in advance and paired with a look to illicit a specific reaction. He has never been on the receiving end of that. She has never been  _that_  comfortable around him. And while he enjoys her Freudian slips, he wishes he could experience this side of her as well.

A part of him wants to blame her actions on the many drinks she's had. Which were many. Willa had decided that someone had to drink enough to make up for all the drinking she was missing out on and decided that Felicity was the poor sucker to have the honor. The only mercy was that Charlotte seemed to take on the task as well, no doubt lessening the amount of drinks Willa probably would've poured down Felicity's throat.

But he knows that's not it.

And it makes him burn.

"Damn. You've got it bad." Oliver turns around to the voice to see Charlotte leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. Seemingly comfortable and more sober than she was an hour earlier when she decided to take six shots and try to strip tease for Ryan in an attempt to get him to tell her wether or not strippers will be present at his bachelor party. Ryan was able to stop her in time before she lost her shirt but after she made him promised to take her so that she can also get a lap dance if there were going to be strippers. At that moment Felicity decided that her lack of lap dances received were a problem and demanded to attend as well.

Oliver wanted to cry. For what reason, he hasn't figured it out yet.

Felicity and Charlotte then decided that a few more shots were needed to celebrate the upcoming loss of their lap dance virginities.

At that moment Roy turned to him and expressed his fear that they were going to need their stomachs pumped before the night was done.

"What?"

"I mean if you glare any harder, their flesh might melt off." Charlotte shrugged and picked up the water bottle she had taken out of the fridge and placed a bright pink straw in it. "The downside is that then you won't get to ride Lis' saddle like trained equestrian, like you really want to." Charlotte said before taking a long, leisurely sip of her water while maintaining eye contact. "The upside is you won't have to worry about them possibly hooking up tonight."

"I don't know what you're talking about." If asked about this later, Oliver will swear to all the heavens above that he really did try to come up with a better lie.

Nobody will believe him.

"Really?" Charlotte snorted and raised an eyebrow. "Even that was pathetic. If you're going to be making moves on the precious fruit of my garden, I'm going to need you to work a little harder on your lies. She has a temper and if you get caught breaking her computers, or anything tech like, you are really going to have to do better to convince her that the pretty, skinny one did it."

She gestured over to Roy, who looked like he was caught in an uncomfortable conversation with Willa, judging by the green tint to his face. Ryan and Digg, who were standing nearby, no doubt listening in to what Willa was saying, were struggling to hold back their laughter.

Oliver made a mental note to ask Diggle what was happening later.

He rolled his eyes and turned back to Charlotte. "The precious fruit of your garden?"

"Just because I didn't give birth to her does not mean I had no hand in what she is now. That is 20 years worth of hard work and corruption. She was so wide-eyed and innocent when we met. And now look at her," She pointed across the room, to the very sight that started this conversation. Oliver felt his jaw tick. "She is currently giving him her all and even though he has known her since the dreadful time before boobs and has watched her learn all those moves, he is still eating it up." She shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Partly because Eric is an attention whore and loves attention wherever he can get it. And partly because I have taught her so well."

"Is this the part where I praise you for all your hard work?" Oliver replied deadpan.

Charlotte slowly slid her eyes towards him and glared.

"No, but one day you will be sending me flowers and chocolate as a thank you." She snapped back.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. And you can do it as soon as you get your head out of your ass. Felicity isn't one of those girls who will sit down and pout wondering when her lover will finally come for her. She will stand by your side and fight with you, but she will not fight you for you. She has a life to live. One that is filled with hopes and ambitions." Charlotte gestured wildly with her hands. She kept her green gaze on him, ensuring that he got her point. "She does not have the time to cater to you. She may believe in your cause but she won't sacrifice what she doesn't have to for it. One day you will wake up and she will be gone. And all you will have is a cold cave filled with regrets and green arrows. Then what?" Charlotte's right hand landed on her hip, her left side still leaning on the island.

Oliver was silent for a beat before he answered. "She told you."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Not really, but she didn't have to. I inferred from what I could see from afar." She sighed. "I taught her how to lie. I don't know everything. I don't want to. As long as she is fine, I don't need to. And honestly the people in Starling City must be fucking idiotic if they can't see what's in front of them. It must be your defining trait." Charlotte snapped with a tilt of her head.

Oliver tensed, but before he could say anything, Charlotte continued.

"Look all I have to say is this. In the words of Olivia Pope, the disciple of our Lord and Savior, Beyoncé, she is not a fantasy; if you want her, earn her. Or let her go. Okay?"

Oliver took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

Charlotte tapped the island lightly and smiled. "Great. Now I can tell you that Eric and Felicity have been faking their flirting the entire night." She said as she picked up her drink and turned completely towards the room, pointing to Eric and Felicity.

Oliver frowned and turned to look at them.

"Looks pretty convincing."

Charlotte snorted. "Of course it does. They've been doing it for years." She walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "Don't get me wrong, for a while it was real and they do love each other, but they were never  _in_ love. For them it was fun and when it ended it was okay. Plus Eric has been honestly chasing this brunette for a while now and I don't think he wants to mess that up and Felicity won't let him." Charlotte grinned.

Oliver glanced at her from the corner of his eye before looking back to see Eric and Felicity laugh together. His glare was a little less intense now that he knew that there was no real heat behind their actions.

"Now remember. I hate roses, can stand lilies but would prefer it if you would go out of your way to impress me. I love hazelnut chocolate and funny cards. So get creative with that thank you." She smirked at him, before her green eyes widened a little. "Oh, and don't tell her I used the horse analogy. She'll rant to me about it for the next three years like the last time I used it. Personally, I like to use it because it reminds me of the time I walk in on her singing and dancing to Pony by Ginuwine," Charlotte snickered as she left his side. "but to each their own."

* * *

The night was winding down and everybody found them selves sitting in the living room. Felicity managed to sprawl herself over Justin and Tyler. Tyler was currently playing with her hair as he talked to Justin, who was casually tapping her calves to the beat of the music playing low in the background.

"Tyler" Felicity drunkenly looked up at him, demanding his attention mid-sentence.

"Yes, love?" He answered, unfazed by the sudden intrusion.

"You're so pretty. Like really pretty. But, like, in a manly way. I think. No you're just pretty. Like Roy!" Felicity exclaimed and turned her head to look at Roy.

Roy shook his head. "Don't include me in this." One can tell he was still a little traumatized from whatever he and Willa were discussing earlier. Oliver really needed to ask Digg what the hell Willa did to him.

Felicity pouted and turned back to Tyler. "Am I pretty? I think I'm pretty. I think I am the bomb diggity snick. Do you think so? Be a pal. Tell me honestly, my home skillet biscuit. Am I da bomb diggity?"

The entire room snickered. Tyler smiled indulgently and spoke softly as if talking to a small child. "Yes, you are. You are the prettiest little flower."

Felicity shook her head and whined. "I don't wanna be a flower. Flowers get  _old_  and die. I  _wanna_  be as pretty as a diamond. And not the regular boring, clear diamonds. But like rare gemstones. Like quartz or rubies. Something the Queen of Sheba would wear on her head to inspire envy into other bitches' hearts. Am I that pretty?"

"No, you are not pretty," Tyler started, prompting a frown from Felicity. "You are stunning." She gaped, wide eyed at Tyler as he nodded his head, "Yep. You are. Not only are you stunning, but you are exquisite." Tyler lifted his hands off of her head for a moment to emphasize his point.

Felicity smiled brightly. "Really!? I'm so glad because I want to ask you a serious question. Listen closely because it's serious. Are you listening?"

"I'm listening."

"Will you be my baby daddy? Because if you're very pretty and I'm Queen of Sheba's gemstones, make other bitches jealous pretty, then our babies..." Felicity looked up and waved her hands. "…pffbt...insanely pretty. And hella smart. Because I'm so smart then of course they'll be hella smart too. And then they can rule the world." She ended with a grin.

"Rule the world. Not conquer it?" Tyler raised an eyebrow. His smile never leaving his face.

Felicity shook her head fervently. It was a wonder how she didn't get sick. "Nooooo, that's me and Char Char's plan. We are going to conquer the world and erection our enemies."

"You mean eradicate. Right?" Justin piped in with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. That's what I said silly. Exasperate." Felicity waved him off. "I love that word. But back to the babies. So will you be my baby daddy? Justin can be my baby daddy too. You both can be a daddy to one. In fact I am not asking. You have to be my baby daddy. You both owe me at least one baby. I need two highly intellegent, super pretty babies. And you're going to give them to me."

Justin grinned and lightly squeezed her right calf. "We would be honored to be your babies daddies."

Felicity gasped and her eyes widened. "Really. Okay. Let's start now." She attempted to get up grabbing Tyler by his shirt. "Tyler first. Help me up."

That wasn't so effective. It only served to pull Tyler down with her as she slowly rolled off of his lap, Justin keeping a firm hold on her legs.

"Okay. No. This is wrong, I'm going down. Tyler,  _help_  me. We need to do the sex so we can make a baby. You were in health. Come on."

Charlotte decided now was the time to intervene, before Felicity busted her head open on the coffee table and Oliver lost his mind. "Felicity, don't have sex. You will get pregnant and die. Remember."

That got her to stop. Felicity snapped back up, her eyes wide. "Ohmgee. You're right. Willa's gonna die." She lied back down on to Tyler and looked up towards Willa. "But, I love you, Willa. Hold my hand and feel my love. Don't leave me. Ever."

"It's okay pumpkin, I'm here." Willa remarked, taking Felicity's outstretched hand and squeezing it lightly.

Felicity sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Come on lush, let's get some water. It'll help with that bitch of a hangover we're both going to have tomorrow." Tyler commented, picking Felicity up from under her arms as Justin set her feet on the floor.

Oliver jumped up from his seat and reached for her. "I got her."

He purposely ignored Digg's snort and Roy's knowing smirk.

Tyler looked at him skeptically and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because this happens all the time." Tyler shrugged.

"Kinda isn't a party until Felicity Smoak lies down on one of our laps and asks us to make a baby with her." Justin continued with a smile.

Oliver grinned and took Felicity's hands. She smiled up at him as she stood on shaky legs. "I'm sure."

* * *

One month later, Charlotte received a large bouquet of orchids and a card that played Pony by Ginuwine every time she opened it, simply signed,  _OQ_.

She laughed for days.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and that you enjoy this one as well. Next chapter will be Charlotte and Ryan's wedding and Sara will be there. As well as Mama Smoak, who I loved so dearly. So that going to be a lot of fun. I haven't decided if I'm going to write out the actual wedding or just the reception. All I have written now is the reception.
> 
> Oh well, we'll see.


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally arrived. Charlotte's and Ryan's wedding and everyone has come together to celebrate. God help Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is my first story, so constructive criticism is welcome. Just be respectful.
> 
> So I am literally ignoring majority of season 3. Especially considering I got the idea for this before the season started. That and I hate angst. So, Sara's alive, but Laurel is still around. Well, not alot. I haven't really figured out how to write her. But, I really do love the friendship she is developing with Felicity, and I believe she deserved more time with her sister. That and feminism.
> 
> Most of the conversation within the stories are conversations that have happened, or could happen between my friends and I, so there is a shit ton of cursing. Just a little warning.
> 
> And that's it. Enjoy :)
> 
> p.s. This chapter is a lot more sappier than the others. But there are a lot more Olicity moments. Just pure fluff.
> 
> Disclaimer: Plot and OCs are mine, everything else is not.

"So how was Vegas?" Sara asked one night in the foundry a few days after they returned. "While I'm pretty sure it wasn't as wild as your previous trips but it must have been nice getting out of Starling City?"

Digg snorted. "I don't know. It still managed to get pretty crazy."

Sara eyebrows furrowed. "You guys actually went out?"

Oliver shook his head and came down from the salmon ladder. "Not really. Felicity's friends Charlotte and Ryan got engaged and we were in town just in time for the celebratory party."

Sara eyes widened. "You got to meet them. What were they like?"

Roy commented before Oliver could respond. "Fucking weird. Especially the pregnant one." Oliver's not quite sure but he could swear he saw Roy shudder. "But the food was great."

"What exactly did Willa say to you?" He asked.

Digg refused to tell him.

Well, more like every time he asked, the poor man was reduced to laughter and Oliver just gave up asking him.

Roy shook his head and muttered, with his head downcast. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Digg?" Oliver turned to the man in questioned who just raised his hands, the amusement on his face evident.

"Leave me out of it."

"So it was fun then? Sara questioned.

"It was an…. experience." Oliver answered. "Don't get me wrong, Felicity's friends are great. Just eccentric. Like her."

"Felicity asked her married, gay friends to be her babies' daddies by the end of the night and then tried to go make said babies." Roy commented.

And that was after the whole stripper fiasco." Digg added casually.

Sara's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "This is so unfair. Why do I miss all the fun?"

Digg nudged her shoulder with his elbow lightly. "Don't worry. I got multiple photos."

"John, you are a blessing among men." Sara swore solemnly.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Well maybe you can go to the wedding."

"Who's wedding?" Felicity asked as she came down the stairs.

"We were telling Sara about all the fun she missed out on in Vegas." Roy answered.

Felicity smiled as she placed her bag on her desk and took her seat. "Ah, right." She looked over to Sara. "You missed out on a good time. Roy especially had fun. Really connected with my friend Willa." She grinned as she pointed over to Roy, who scowled at the mention.

"I heard you acquired two baby daddies." Sara said as she walked over to Felicity.

"Yea. That's going on the back burner for now." Felicity tilted her head. "I just don't feel like I'm not in the right place for a child now, you know."

"Much less two." Oliver added.

Felicity smiled at his comment, turning to Sara and nodded. "Exactly. And then we have to think about custody arrangements, child support, blah, blah, blah. Plus, Justin is the  _worst_  to negotiate with. He doesn't like to compromise. That's how the bridal party ended up having to wear these  _atrocious_  green shoes at their spring wedding, despite that fact that Tyler wanted a winter wonderland wedding. Which in theory would have been lovely, especially since the wedding was in New York." Felicity made a slight noise and shrugged her shoulders. "But then wearing a dress in dead winter on the east coast is cruel and unusual punishment and I would've had to kill the grooms." She pursed her lips and squinted her eyebrows. "Willa would've helped me. She doesn't do well in cold temperatures. And I suspect if she were to ever really snap she would make a efficient serial killer..." She trailed off.

Roy snorted. "You  _suspect?"_  Roy mumbled under his breath.

Felicity rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, don't be such a baby."

* * *

10 months later

It was finally the day of Charlotte and Ryan's wedding, and the sun was now settling in the sky over the city of San Francisco. While Charlotte and Ryan met and grew up in Vegas, San Fran is where they intended on starting their lives together.

Felicity and Oliver walked out of the door side by side. Felicity going over the schedule for the day, making sure to remind Oliver that lateness wouldn't be tolerated. They were currently staying in a one of three houses rented by Eric for week for the bridal party as a wedding gift to the bride and groom.

Oliver and Felicity arrived early in the week with Sara in tow. Roy deciding to stay behind and keep watch of the city, alongside Laurel. Which was really an excuse to stay behind and revel in his recent reconciliation with Thea away from the watchful eye of her older brother. Digg and Lyla joined them two days ago, bringing along their daughter Bria, much to Felicity's delight. Digg stayed behind a few days longer to wait for Lyla to return from a mission over seas, and keep watch over Roy.

In a display of unabashed favoritism, Charlotte gave the keys to one of the houses to Felicity, giving Team Arrow a separate place to stay. The place had 4 bedrooms and three baths, perfect for two couples, one with a baby and a woman riding solo.

"Charlotte should be walking down the aisle at 3, so  _please_ be there-."

"At 2." Oliver finished for her with a smile. He placed his hands on her shoulders and bent down slightly to make eye contact with her. "Felicity, I know. You only told me this ten times before we left Starling City. Five times since we arrived in San Fran, and three times this morning. I -we-" He amended quickly once he saw her eyes widen and her mouth open to comment. "-will be at the venue at 5."

"OLIVER!" Felicity yelled, slapping his arm. He laughed lightly and pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss onto her hair. "I'm only kidding. We'll be there for two. I promise. I'm sure Lyla will have us there by 1:30, 1:45 the latest. Stop worrying. Save it for the bride."

She took a deep breath and snuggled into him a bit more. "Alright." She sighed. "I'm only doing it because you somehow always manage to be, at least 15 minutes late and the one thing Willa hates more than cellos is lateness. She'll probably gut you alive."

While Felicity was the Maid of Honor, Willa was in charge of making sure the wedding according to plan. She had a Type A personality and lived for events like these. Felicity was in charge of making sure Willa didn't get arrested for aggravated assault.

Oliver pulled back and furrowed his brow. "What does she have against cellos?"

Felicity sighed throwing up a hand. "I don't even know. Something about them being unreasonably large and fucking inconvenient. I'm pretty sure there's no logical reason behind it. She just needed something to vehemently hate and hating people is actually getting tedious. She's weird."

Oliver chuckled and leaned down to kiss her only to be stopped as a sharp whistle. "Hey, lil bitch, over here."

"Speak of Satan." Felicity turned to see Willa standing by her car waving. She signaled one minute. Looking back to Oliver and leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

"Uh, lil bitch, I called you." Willa snapped. This time honking the horn. "I'm over here. We need to go."

She sighed deeply. "I'm going to punch her in the face." She swore. "Yes Willa, I see you. I know."

Willa stopped honking to lean against her car and tilt her head. "Are you sure? Are you positive you know that the world doesn't revolve around Oliver's dick?" She teased. Her deep brown eyes cut to Oliver and she smiled. "Hey Oliver."

"Good morning, Willa. How are you?" Oliver nodded at her.

"Peachy fucking keen. How are you doing this fine morning?" She responded brightly.

"Not bad." He smiled.

"Good. I'm glad." Willa nodded. "Lil bitch, getcho ass in the fucking car and let's go. If we're late I'm beating you with a hanger."

Felicity pursed her lips. "Stop calling me lil bitch. I'm two inches shorter than you."

Willa snorted. "Okay, and? Key words: Shorter. Than. Me. Hit me up when you grow three inches and then we can talk. I'll probably still call you lil bitch, though." With that, Willa climbed into the car and pulled out her phone.

Felicity rolled her eyes and turned back to Oliver. "Remember 2'o clock. I love you."

Oliver smiled. "We'll be there." He leaned back down to kiss her when he was interrupted by Willa honking the horn. Again.

She climbed back out of the car. "Okay, gross. Lil bitch, you guys the rest of your life to tongue fuck, regular fuck and anal fuck, if you're into that. But today, I have to spend all day watching Ryan and Charlotte being lovey-dovey, I'm not watching you two do it as well." When she took in the glare from Felicity and the bewildered look in Oliver's eyes she shrugged. "What? From now until the wedding's over you guys are limited to quick kisses on the lips and eye-fucking each other from across the room."

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Willa held up a finger. "Only because it's actually really hot when you guys eye fuck each other."

Oliver threw his head back and laughed loudly.

Felicity scrunched up her face. "Oh my god. Get in the car, you pervert."

At this moment Sara stumbled to the front door to see what all the commotion was and managed to catch the end of Willa's tirade. "Well, she isn't wrong." She mumbled sleepily.

Felicity jumped at the sound of her voice and Oliver smiled his hello, reaching out to muss up her incredible bed head some more.

When she caught sight of Sara, Willa grinned widely. "HEY BEST FRIEND!"

Sara grinned at her, slapping away Oliver's hand and waving at Willa. The two started off a bit tense when they met. Willa's crass, bossy nature was challenged by Sara's laid back, rebellious attitude. Felicity was afraid the trip was going to end in a fight. Willa often came off as cruel, and was always willing to back up her words with her fists, but Felicity doubted she was going to last against Sara's league training with her street fighting.

But to her relief and horror the two immediately clicked at Charlotte's bachelorette party and seemed to be really close after a couple of drinks. Felicity was sure that this closeness was aided by Willa and Sara taking down a guy who was trying to harass the group of girls and a couple stories of Felicity's "bad girl" past.

It didn't matter how much Willa swore Felicity got arrested for public indecency, there were no records to prove it. Not anymore.

"Lis, get in the damn car!" Willa snapped. "Sara, I'll see you later, bae. Oliver, I've heard great things about you in a suit. Don't disappoint me." Willa finished as she got into the car after giving Felicity a pointed look and tapping her wrist.

"Morning Sara." Felicity smiled at Sara before grabbing Oliver's face to give him a passionate kiss, tongue included, just to spite Willa. She then stomped off to the car with a self-satisfied smile on her face.

"Bye baby. Try not to commit homicide before the Wagner's March. I love you." Oliver called playfully at Felicity's back, smirking when he saw the pointed glare she gave him.

He watched the car drive off until it turned the corner and almost jumped when he saw that Sara was still standing there.

She shook her head at him. "You're so fucking whipped." She said as she walked back into the house to prepare for the busy day ahead.

Oliver just shrugged.

* * *

"Ryan!" Oliver called to catch the groom's attention as the group strolled up to him. True to his word, three hours after Oliver and Sara walked back inside the house; Lyla took charge, wrangling them all up and making sure they were at the venue by 1:30.

Digg found it humorous to see his wife unleashed on the others.

Ryan's head turned at the sound of his name and smiled when he saw who was approaching. "You guys made it on time." He exclaimed with bemusement. He glanced down at his watch and raised his eyebrows. "Earlier actually. Felicity warned me that Oliver had a habit of being late. But I'm glad you proved her wrong." He grinned, pulling Oliver into a hug, slapping his back twice before moving to greet the others the same way.

"I'm not  _always_ late." Oliver grumbled under his breath. But the comment was caught by Digg who snorted.

"Thank god we aren't in a church. Lying is a sin, Oliver." Digg teased.

"You aren't funny."

"Maybe, but I'm always punctual." Digg shrugged. "So it's almost time, are you nervous?" He asked Ryan who bounced Bria on his hip, speaking softly and smiling at the little girl.

Ryan shook his head. "Nope. Marrying Charlotte is what I was meant to do. I was just waiting for her to catch up." He responded with confidence, his eyes bright with joy and excitement.

"God you're disgusting." Eric complained as he strolled up slowly to the group.

"You sound like Willa." Oliver commented.

Eric merely shrugged his shoulders. "She might not be all there, but sometimes she has a point." The relationship between Eric and Oliver was a bit tense. Though Eric and Felicity have clearly moved on, Oliver still found it hard to get past their  _thing._  Eric on the other hand finds it all too much fun to remind and tease him about it.

When they first got together, Felicity had been honest about her past with Eric. She compared it to the one Oliver and Sara shared. While Eric and Felicity find each other attractive and were attracted to each other, they knew that it would never go beyond their arrangement.

When it began, it was a convenience and a comfort. Both were in a living in a different state for the first time, Felicity at M.I.T and Eric at Harvard, and needed something to remind them of home. To keep them grounded amid the new chaos of college. Then it was reassurance and distraction. They had broken it off and went their separate ways, but when everything went downhill with Cooper around the same time Eric lost both of his parents to a car accident, it was easy for them to fall back together. Allowing them to forget their demons and remember that they weren't as alone as they felt.

So with that knowledge, Oliver tries to get past it and on some days he does. But that doesn't stop Eric from poking at him with it. Thus leading to tense silences and angered glares.

"So how do you think it's going with the girls? Think anyone needed to be escorted to the hospital yet?" Because Sara isn't an idiot and Felicity practically tells her everything, Sara knows to keep from letting any conversation between Eric and Oliver go on for too long.

* * *

"OW, BITCH!" Willa howls indignantly. "You didn't have to hit me, you hoe."

"Well, you didn't have to be a raging bitch, Wil-la!" Felicity snaps back, her hands on her hips.

"Being a raging bitch is what I live for, Fe-lic-ity!" Willa argues.

Before they can really get into it, a sharp accented voice stops them. "If you all don't get ya blasted ass in check, I'm gonna pop both of ya." Dana Park was a few inches taller than her daughter and a shade lighter. Tall and slender, where as Charlotte was short and curvy. While they shared the same eyes and mouth, it was clear that Charlotte obviously took her looks from her father side.

But her personality was entirely her mother's.

Felicity smiled brightly. "Hi Auntie Dana." The woman had been a second mother to Felicity since she was five years old. Many of her childhood memories included running behind Charlotte in her house listening to soca or reggae music, while Dana cooked or fluttered about. On nights when Felicity would sleep over, Dana would allow the girls to stay up late. She would amuse them about stories of her childhood in Trinidad and her times playing mass at Carnival, promising to take them one day. Then she would turn the music up as loud as she dared, and teach them how to roll their hips and dance on beat.

Something she couldn't wait to show Oliver later.

"Don't "Hey Auntie Dana" me. We can hear you to causing bacchanal from down the road. Why is that? Are you five?" She placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow.

"It's not my fault Willa's a bitch." Felicity defended.

Willa scoffed. "And you aren't?"

"Enough. Felicity, Charlotte would like to see you. Make it quick we're ready to start." Dana pointed to the room where Charlotte was getting ready. Felicity nodded and started towards it. As she made her way, she heard Dana begin to chastise Willa. "And you, why'd you cause such trouble..."

* * *

Felicity knocked softly before waking into the room. She caught her breath at the sight before her. When tears started to form, she swore internally. She promised herself she wouldn't cry before her speech.

Charlotte stood in front of the mirror smoothing her hands slowly down her dress.

When the bride didn't acknowledge her entrance she walked up to her, flicked her left earring. She then pushed her arm under Charlotte's and wrapped them around her waist, placing her chin on Charlotte's shoulder. "Are you nervous?" She spoke silently. Charlotte's hands moved from her dress to the ring on her left finger as she twisted it in a circle. "If it's about the set up don't be, Willa threatened to hang everyone from the ceiling and beat them like a piñata, if they screw up. I'm sure they are all scared properly into submission."

Charlotte snorted lightly, never taking her eyes off the ring. "Motherhood has made her soft." Charlotte responded just as softly.

Felicity hummed. "So what is it then? Second thoughts?"

Charlotte's eyes flicked up to meet hers in the mirror and held her gaze for a minute before responding. "No." She said just as quietly. "This is right, Lis...This is right." Charlotte took a shaky breath, smoothing her hands down her dress and grabbing Felicity's hands. "I am getting married today and I've never felt so much at peace." Another breath. "I was afraid that this day would come and I would feel the urge to flee. That I would spend the entire morning questioning my decisions and thinking about everything else I could be doing but...I got nothing. The only thought in my head is that, I am marrying an amazing guy,  _an amazing man_ , and it feels so right."

At her friend's words, Felicity let a tear drop and pressed a kiss to Charlotte's cheek who merely laughed lightly. "So," She started as she smiled. "let's go get you married."

* * *

The party was now in full swing. The dj keeping the crowd happy with a mix of soca and reggae music, mixing it with old school hip-hop and some top 40. Felicity spent most of her time on the dance floor, doing her best to put to rest any white girl dancing stereotypes related to her, feeling grateful for all the lessons Dana gave her. Along with her were Charlotte, Willa, and Sara. Justin fluttered in and out of the circle of friends, preferring to steal a dance with everyone on the floor. Even Lyla and Digg made it to the floor, leaving Bria with her godfather, who was all too willing to take her.

After Lyla came to take Bria, mentioning something about feedings and aching boobs (Oliver ignored that entirely and quickly handed the baby over), Oliver moved to the bar allowing him the perfect angle to watch Felicity and give her all of his attention. And boy did she have it.

Oliver watched as Felicity withered and rolled, back to back with Charlotte along with whatever beat the dj threw at them. He tilted his head to the side as she dipped down low and came back up in a move that had him clutching his drink and wishing to drag her into an empty room so he could show her exactly what she was doing to him. Judging by the lascivious look she gave him before tuning to dance with Willa, she had a pretty strong idea.

After Felicity and Charlotte's tender moment in front of the mirror, the girls wiped their tears, touching up their make up and walked out of the room to greet the rest of the bridal party. The bridal party consisted of five girls, which included Felicity, Willa, Charlotte's cousin Janice, who looked more like Dana than Charlotte herself and Ryan's sister Anna, who shared her brother's brown eyes and thick brown hair, which curled in soft ringlets down her back. Vera, Charlotte's roommate from college rounded the girls off.

When Felicity and Charlotte exited from the room, Charlotte made eye contact with each of them before throwing her hands up and yelling, "LET'S DO THIS, BITCHES!" and was met with cheers from all including her mother.

The procession started immediately after, with Vera in the lead followed by Anna and Janice. Willa carried her son, Ahmed, who was given the honor of ring bearer and Felicity held the hand of Alice, Janice's three year daughter who acted as flower girl. Both kids eliciting grins and murmurs from the crowd, Ahmed with his gummy smile and Alice with her skipping and determined flower throwing.

Soon after everyone rose to stand as Charlotte was escorted down the aisle on her mother's arm. Similar smiles on their faces making them look more alike than ever before. Ryan wasn't ashamed to let a few tears drop at the sight of his bride.

Oliver wasn't ashamed of the fact that he kept his eyes on Felicity the entire time, imagining a day when it would be them.

The ceremony ended with Ryan and Charlotte being declared Mr. and Mrs. Clarke. As the bridal party made their way back down the aisle, Oliver managed to sneak a handkerchief to Felicity, something she was entirely grateful for.

After the bride and groom's entrance and first dance, Felicity was all too willing to join the couple on the dance floor, trying her best to persuade Oliver to join her. But Oliver knew where his strengths lie and it wasn't with dancing. He could manage a waltz but he never denied that he met every white guy dancing stereotype known to man. Watching Felicity now, he knew he made the right choice, but he didn't doubt that she was doing her best to make him regret it.

When it looked like the group might be coming off the dance floor soon, Oliver turned back to the bar and ordered another drink and a water for Felicity. He was soon joined by Tyler, Digg and Lyla. The former looking a little too eager for the drink being placed in front of him.

Oliver raised his eyebrows as Tyler quickly downed the shot and asked for another. "You, alright?" He asked.

Tyler nodded and grimaced at the burn at the of his throat. "Fine. I just got stuck in a conversation about god and the sanctity of marriage with Ryan's mother. That was the highlight of my evening."

Ryan's parents, Ruth and Michael were notorious conservatives. Michael, a priest at the local church and Ruth, a house wife coming from old money, had made their disapproval of the wedding clearly known. Charlotte's lack of faith and more modern views going against everything Ruth believed a wife should be. While Ryan loved his parents, he openly stood against everything they believed in, along with his younger sister Anna who enjoyed doing all that she could to antagonize her parents.

Digg snorted. "She does know that you are married to a man, right?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Doesn't stop the cantankerous old bat from trying to shove a bible up my ass. I truly don't understand where Ryan came from. If it wasn't for the fact that he is his father's spitting image, I would say that he's adopted."

Lyla scrunched her eyebrows. "I thought Felicity said that they were getting better with things like that?"

Tyler shrugged. "Minimally. The father was never that bad. He kept his opinions to himself and was civil. Ryan's mom would just try to scald my flesh from a distance. But when both Ryan and Anna threatened to never talk to her again, and Anna actually went through with it, she started to change her ways." Technically, Anna still wasn't talking to her mother. The girl went out of her way to ignore the woman, going so far as to purposely walking away when approached by Ruth.

Oliver just shook his head. He never understood old school views, while both his parents came from old money; they weren't as conservative as most. He himself never saw the need to judge a person on their sexual preferences. And if he took a closer look at his own history, all of the women he dated seriously were more than capable than handling their own and never truly needed him in their lives. God knows that his mother was a force to be reckoned with and Thea was following in her footsteps.

A few steps away, Felicity loops her arm through Ryan's and smiles at her three friends. "Do you remember when my cousin Cynthia got married?"

Charlotte snorted, her hand clasped in Ryan's other hand. "I remember you trying to become one with the gay pride parade."

Felicity rolled her eyes.

"I thought you looked lovely." Ryan commented as they made their way over to Oliver and the others. She can see the grimace he was fighting to keep off of his face. She had looked hideous but Ryan will always be too much of a good person to comment on it. It was a noble effort.

"It's okay Ryan. I'm a big girl. I can admit to looking like I just got out of a gang bang with a couple of unicorns." Felicity remarked as she dropped Ryan's arm and grabbed the tumbler out of Oliver's hands, finishing his drink, and skipping completely over the water Oliver gotten for her.

Ryan nodded sympathetically, the grimace never leaving his face. "You really did."

Diggle, Lyla and Sara laughed loudly. They often found amusement out of the things that came out of Felicity's mouth. Especially around her friends.

In the past year, Felicity had become looser with her language and mannerisms. Hearing things like this didn't faze Oliver any more than it fazed her to say things like that in front of him. That didn't mean that she had stopped rambling inappropriately, because she still did and she was still embarrassed. He just now has the pleasure of hearing her inappropriate thoughts at all times. Whether unintentional or intentional.

So when Felicity casually mentions a gang bang with unicorns, he merely raises an eyebrow and allows her to finish his drink. "Well, hello to you too."

He's bound to find out anyway.

"Hey." She smiles and smacks a quick kiss to his lips.

Oliver grins at her. He's been enjoying that as well.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

Felicity looked at him with disdain on her face. "Our senior year, my older cousin Cynthia got married, and naturally because she lacked a sister, I was forced to be her maid of honor. It was an unfortunate event."

"Well that and because Cynthia is a ragging cuntosaurus rex and nobody else would be in her bridal party." Tyler added sardonically.

Willa chipped in with a grin on her face. "Cynthia has the fashion sense of a 90's fuckboy and nobody thought to curb her desires when planning the wedding, leaving Felicity to spend the entire day looking like she scrumptious bag of skittles." Willa smirks as she hikes the baby on her hip higher and reaches with her free hand to pinch Felicity's cheek, only to laugh when Felicity smacks her hand away.

"I've never forgiven her for it." Felicity crosses her arms and leans on Oliver, a scowl etched onto her face. Oliver wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to her hair. "Or my mother for forcing me to be a part of the wedding. It's not like it's a secret that she and Aunt Tallulah hate each other. But no, we must mend old fences with the tortuous humiliation of a poor, 16 year old girl." Felicity said, bitterly. "Dark times. Real dark times."

"Oh, how sad." Sara pitched in sarcastically, with a pout on her face. Suddenly she brightened. "Soooo, who has the pictures?"

Felicity mocked smiled. "Oh ha-ha, get your kicks. Act like I don't have access to very incriminating information on all of you."

"Speaking of incriminating information, where the  _fuck_  is Eric?" Willa questioned loudly.

"How does that even relate?" Digg questioned quietly, only to be met with an equally confused shrug from Charlotte.

An annoyed voice responded back snappily. "Willa, I'm right behind you! And stop all that cursing in front of my godson."

Eric walks up to them, dropping his date's hand to reach for the smiling boy in Willa's arms and places him within his own.

Willa places her hands on her hips as Eric and his date continues to smile and coo at the boy. "Oh, OKAY. No need to get snappy with me. Nobody told you to be born translucent. It is not my fault you're invisible."

Eric and Serena had been dating tentatively for a few months now. This was her third time being around his friends in a group and they still unsettled her. A willowy thing with beautiful auburn hair and grey eyes, Serena was a bit shy, and the group had a tendency to come on a bit strong, Willa especially. They were trying to tone it down, though. They knew that Eric really did have strong feelings for Serena and didn't want to run her off. And Eric was grateful for it. He was hoping that Serena would be able to settle in with them soon the way Felicity's friends did. While he did like her a lot, he loved his friends more, and because of their busy lives, they found it hard to get together like before. While he didn't want Serena to impede on the time that they did get with each other, he also didn't want to leave her out either.

Eric merely rolled his eyes. "You're a pain in the neck, you know that right."

Willa shrugged. "I try."

* * *

"Oh my Beyoncé." The low exclamation interrupts the silence between the two friends.

A deep sigh follows. "Here we go."

"What kind of friend are you? How could you let me do this?"

"Charlotte."

"Felicity."

They were standing at the edge of the party, stopping to observe everyone in action after a quick trip to the bathroom, arms linked at the elbows. Both watched as Ryan held court, talking and laughing with the people who managed to gravitate to his joyful presence.

"Charlotte, you married Ryan because you love him."

"Yeah, but-"

"But what?"

"He likes people. He  _loves_ people. His literally spends his days making sure that they live longer and feel better-" Charlotte whines.

"That's technically better than the alternative." Felicity remarked, leaning over to the table next to her, picking a grape out of the centerpiece and popping it in her mouth.

But Charlotte continued as if Felicity said nothing. "-and now as his wife, I'm going to have to socialize with his co-workers and host company, because my husband is a fucking social butterfly who people love more than he loves them." Charlotte finishes as a she throw a hand up in the direction of Ryan. "How did I not take that into account when I was having my small meltdown earlier."

"Because you know it is irrelevant." Felicity rolls her eyes and looks over at the distressed bride. "You love him." She says with a smile.

"I do." Charlotte sighs deeply, her face smoothing out to a look of adoration.

At that moment, Ryan turns and catches Charlotte's eye. The smile he gives her is blinding, and contains a certain look of sweetness and love that only Ryan was able to pull off. Felicity grins at the sight, a giddy happiness bubbling up in her at the knowledge that her best friend, her sister really, was going to be at the end of that smile for the rest of her life. Charlotte maybe a handful, but Felicity never doubted that she deserved someone who loved her the way Ryan did. Whole-heartedly and devotedly. She just might start crying again.

"I really do." Charlotte's head turns towards her and Felicity can see the slight red tint under her creamy coffee skin. "Did you know that the other morning I literally woke up to make him breakfast? It wasn't a holiday or a birthday, just a normal day and I was so happy I got out of my bed and made him breakfast."

"Yea." Felicity nods.

Charlotte looks back at her, confused. "Did I tell you this already?"

Felicity shakes her head. "No, Ryan called me when you were cooking in a panic. He thought you were trying to kill him."

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "Fair enough. I did notice he was cowering behind the wall, I just thought that he deleted my recording of Game of Thrones, again." She looks back at her husband and guests. "So technically, he did almost die."

* * *

"Hi, munchkin! Aren't you delicious? Which is surprising considering who your mommy is." Felicity squealed as she ran over to squat in front of Willa, who was conversing with Sara. Charlotte had decided to return to her new husband. "Look at how big you are getting."

"Oh my fucking god, what is that noise?" Tyler remarked as he grimaced and Justin laughed. He turned to Felicity. "Is that you?"

Willa's face stayed disinterested and her tone flat. "Please stop that."

"No." Felicity looked up at her quickly and responded before smiling back at the chubby baby boy in Willa's arms. Ahmed had stayed with his grandparents for the last few days and was finally given back to his mother before the ceremony. At almost a year, Ahmed was a happy baby, who loved attention and offered gummy smiles and slobbery kisses for anyone who cooed over him. Felicity adored him.

Willa looked down at Felicity. "Do not baby talk around my child. Especially in that inhumane high-pitched noise you were making."

"Shut up." Felicity took Ahmed from Willa's arms and took a seat between Willa and Tyler, smothering the baby boy in kisses. "You, mister, are coming home with me and I am going to love you forever." The baby giggled, reaching for Felicity's earrings and tried to reciprocate the affection he was being given.

"Get your paws off my child." Willa snapped. There was no real heat behind her words. To be honest, whenever Ahmed giggled like that it made Willa want to smile, crush him to her chest, and giggle along with him. But she was currently trying to get her point across, and no one was going to stop her. Not even sunshine-y Felicity Smoak.

"No." Felicity continued to lavish Ahmed with smiles and kisses, making sure to include the same high-pitched baby voice that Willa loathed.

She made eye contact with the glowering mother and grinned brightly.

"God, that sound really is inhumane." Sara remarked, causing Felicity to glare over at her.

A few minutes later they were deep in discussion.

"Of course, you would lose it in your vagina." Felicity remarked dryly. Sara clutched her stomach as she continued to laugh.

"Why are you unfazed by this? Why is this not shocking to you?" Willa looked over at her with wide eyes. Her tone had long lost her nonchalance and bordered on hysteria. Ahmed was currently having too much playing with his Uncle Tyler to pay attention to what was happening above him.

Felicity nodded and adjusted her earring a bit. It was a little heavy and was starting to hurt like a bitch. Especially with Ahmed pulling on it. When Oliver comes over, she was going to make him massage her ears. He was weirdly good at that. "I always felt like our friendship would lead to this." Felicity continued calmly, as if discussing the weather.

Willa didn't quite agree. Her voice kept its disbelieving tone. "What? Me losing something in my vagina and then complaining to you about it?"

Felicity shrugged. "Somewhat, yeah." She quickly rushed to defend herself. "I'm not trying to say anything, but if I had to choose who would be most likely to lose something in their vagina, it would be you. But in your defense, I did think that you would call me first before you go to a doctor. So you proved me wrong there. Congrats." She smiled and patted Willa on the arm, before handing Ahmed to Tyler. Their game kept causing the baby to slide off of her lap and she decided it would be better for Tyler to handle him.

Tyler and Justin snorted in unison and then turned their attention to Ahmed, continuing to coo over the baby.

Willa opened and closed her mouth for a few minutes before she leaned back in her seat. She nodded her head to the side lightly and responded. "I actually did legitimately consider calling you, but then I remember you lived too far away to be useful."

"That hasn't stopped you before. You once got drunk and demanded that I come take you home. And when I tried to explain that I was out of the country, you argued with me for an hour. While you were being transported home." Felicity finished deadpanned.

Willa laughed. "Oh my younger years. Good times."

Felicity laughed with her and changed the subject. "So has your mom made requests for more grandkids yet?"

"She put in her request for a granddaughter the day we got home from the hospital."

"Really?"

"Dear god!" Sara exclaimed at the same time.

"No shame that woman. My poor child just received the shock of life and is currently being forced to deal with us and she's already planning to hit him with a sibling. You know she's even chosen adoption agencies for me go adopt from. I told her I was never giving birth again and she just ran with it. Lady had a binder full of agencies, domestic and international. She went on a three-hour speech about how amazing it was for her and dad to adopt me from India and if I was going to adopt I should make sure that the child was raised with full knowledge of his/her culture. And blah, blah, blah. She even got Gita in on it!"

Gita was Willa's birth mother. When Willa was born, Gita had asked to be kept updated on her life; something Willa's parents were all too willing to agree with. They often sent Gita photos and letters updating her on Willa's every accomplishment. Going so far as to take Willa back to India every summer to spend with Gita, even bringing along the three boys they had after adopting Willa.

"Well, you have to admire her persistence." Sara remarked.

"I love my mom, you know I do. But seriously!? I had given birth 24 hours before. Go enjoy the brand new baby I just spent 36 hours pushing out of my uterus."

She scrunched her nose and turned her head. "That sounds gruesome."

* * *

Charlotte joined Oliver in the middle of the hall. The poor man looked lost and she would bet her life that he was looking for Felicity. She was originally on her way to join her husband and whisper filthy things in his ear that would make him drag her away from the reception, but then she saw him get approached by his boss and quickly turned in another direction. Ryan's boss was a nice guy, but the man was as boring as a monotone college lecture. She would let Ryan suffer that one alone.

Oliver smiled at Charlotte as she walked up to him. He had moved outside to quickly check in on the rest of the team left at home, only to be told to enjoy the goddamn wedding and leave them alone.

Apparently the city could survive a week without him.

When he left, Felicity was on her way to the bathroom with Charlotte. He was glad to say that he genuinely enjoyed Felicity's best friend. Charlotte was wild and brazen with a sharp tongue, but she was fun. It hit him a bit hard when he realized a part of the reason he got along with her so well was because she reminded him Tommy.

Charlotte grinned mischievously.  _Just like Tommy would._ "If you're looking for your owner, she's over there." Charlotte pointed behind him to where Felicity sat with Willa, Tyler and Justin, currently cooing at baby Ahmed.

Oliver rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "My what?"

Charlotte shrugged innocently, with a tilt of her head, never losing her smile. "I mean you just looked so pitiful, just standing here searching. Like, a lost puppy." Charlotte pouted but her green eyes still held the mischievous glint he always found there.

Oliver nodded. "Ah."

Charlotte continued. "Just abandoned-"

"Mhmm."

"-on the side of the road-"

"Are you done?" Oliver asked.

"-nobody to love and hold it-"

"Seriously?"

"-just wandering aimlessly-"

"Okay."

"-going nowhere."

"I'm leaving." Oliver turned from her and started making his way to the table.

"Wait. I'll come with you." Charlotte called after him. When she caught up to his step, her smile returned to her face and she looked up at him. "Gotta make sure you don't see squirrel or a ball and get lost again."

All Oliver could do was sigh deeply.

"Pause." Charlotte stopped him suddenly with the back of her hand to his stomach, and called out to Felicity's mom. "Aunt Donna!"

Donna Smoak turned around and smiled widely when she saw who was calling her. "Guys, there you are!" She ran over to them and hugged Charlotte tightly. "Oh Lottie, you look beautiful," Then turned to give Oliver the same treatment. "And Oliver handsome as ever. Lottie, I can't tell you how happy your mother and I are that this day  _finally_ came-"

"You don't need to, you already did. Five times. Each."

"We're just so happy." Donna insisted.

"And I'm glad but that's not what I called you for."

"Well, what did you need, honey? And make it quick. I was just about to grab that baby I've had my eye on for a while. So  _scrumptious._ " Donna grinned.

"Which one?" Oliver asked.

Donna's eyes widened. "There's more than one?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. Digg came with his wife and their dau-"

"That's not important right now." Charlotte interrupted with a wave of her hand. "What's important is your cleavage Aunt Donna."

Donna looked down in confusion. "My cleavage?"

"Yes, your cleavage."

"Is it too much?"

"Uh, yes! We talked about this. You are not allowed to have more cleavage than me on my wedding day!" Charlotte pouts and stomps her foot lightly.

"Is it trashy?"

"No, oh my god, they're amazing. Are you wearing a push up?"

"Well-"

"Please don't answer that." Oliver asked pained.

They both look towards Oliver. Charlotte smirked before continuing. "Right. Back to what I was saying. Your chesticles are amazing, but they should not look better than mine. I am the bad bitch of the night."

"Should I cover up, completely?"

"Oh no, honey, let's not go to extremes. Rock out with your tits out. Just don't upstage me."

"Oh! Okay."

"Listen, if I don't have a nip slip, you better not have a nip slip."

"And if you do?"

"…then by all means, follow the leader. But until then…"

"So, I'll just adjust…" Donna muttered as she moved to adjust her dress.

"Dear God, help me." Oliver muttered as he looked up. "Is it over yet? Are you done?"

Charlotte and Donna continued to ignore him. "That's perfect. Not too virgin…" Charlotte nodded.

"Oh no, that's boring. That can never be me." Donna waved with a laugh

"Exactly. And not too whore. Because I am the whore of the night-"

"Oh." Donna nodded.

"-and the virgin-" Charlotte continued.

"Really?" Donna raised her eyebrows.

"-It's a balancing act. Bottom line is I'm the baddest bitch of the evening."

"Of course." Donna said placating.

"Me. The bride." Charlotte continued to emphasize.

"I understand."

"I glad we had this discussion Aunt Donna. Don't let me find you trying to upstage me again."

"Oh, sweetie, don't make call your mother. She isn't afraid to pop you at your own wedding." Donna warned.

"Now, why did you have to go there?" Charlotte whined, slapping her thighs.

Donna smiled, giving Oliver and Charlotte one last hug. "Mhmm. Love you, dear. Oliver, go find my girl. You look a little lost."

Oliver nodded. "Mm. Okay"

"Now to find those babies." Donna grinned before running off.

Charlotte and Oliver stood in silence for a minute.

"…Not a singl-" Oliver started, holding up a finger to stop whatever Charlotte was about to say.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Charlotte grinned.

Oliver snorted. "Liar."

"Okay, maybe I had a little tidbit, but I won't say it now, to your face. I'll just laugh about it with Lisard and she'll probably tell you. It might be better coming from her." She looped her arm with his as they started their way again to the table.

Oliver sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. "You do realize that there is something possibly fundamentally wrong with  _all_ of you."

"Oh yeah. A long time ago."

* * *

At the sound of a fork tapping against a glass the announcement of speeches, the noise level in the room lessened into a few murmurs. Felicity stood and smiled at the crowd before turning to look at the bride and the groom.

"Eric should glad he went first because this is going to be a tear-jerker, because I definitely will cry and then Charlotte will cry, which will set off our moms and then its a big mess because half the room is crying too." Felicity rambled. The entire room laughed. Oliver chuckled as he ran a hand up and down her back in silent support. "So everyone just be prepared.

Felicity took a deep breath. "How do I start?" She laughed. "Ryan, you know that I love you," she quickly turned to Oliver and patted his arm. "And you," she reassured. "I love you a lot. Remember that. It's important." Oliver laughed again and nodded his head as he squeezed the hand on his arm. Felicity turned back. "Ryan, you are one of my best friends. I've known you since middle school and you remain the sweetest, honest, and most loving person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I'm glad to have you in my life and I am so glad that this day has finally come. So please excuse me if I make the rest of this speech about Charlotte." Felicity pointed to the bride who smiled at her.

"Lottie, I won't call you my best friend because you are so much more than that to me. I can think of a thousand adjectives to describe what you mean to me and it feels like they will never be enough. Having you in my life has shaped me in so many ways and while we clearly love other people, I can say without a doubt that you are one whole half of me. And today has given me so much joy, that I find myself speechless." Felicity gave a watery laugh. "Which is rare for me, as we all know. But to stand here and watch you get married to Ryan, a man I know to be worthy of you. A man who will love you and make you happy the way I always hoped you'd be, makes today one of the happiest days of my life." Felicity said earnestly, hands on her chest and tears rolling softly down her cheek.

"Fuck." Charlotte swore as she wiped her own tears. The room laughed again and Ryan turned to his bride and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Felicity giggled. "I warned you." She took another deep breath and picked up a glass. "So, please, everyone raise a glass with me and help me congratulate two of the greatest people I know. I wish you many happy years together and all the luck in the world to you Ryan." Felicity tilted her glass slightly towards them. "I love her to death but goddamn, she's a piece of work. To the bride and groom!"

The crowd raised their glasses and repeated the sentiment. Felicity finished her drink and placed down her glass in enough time to catch Charlotte who practically lunged at her. The two friends rocked slowly in their embrace. "I love you so much, Lisard."

"I love you too, Lottie."

* * *

"Listen, I'm about to toss the bouquet and you need to catch it."

"Why?"

"Well more importantly, you need to make sure Janice doesn't get it. Do whatever you need to do, kick, scratch, bite, slap." Charlotte grabbed Felicity's shoulders, stressing her point. " _Whatever you need to do._ "

"What did she do now?"

"She has her nasty ass attitude and is pretending that my Veronica Lake waves aren't looking  _luxurious_  as if Jesus, himself came down and did them. Normally, I would handle this myself, by reading her receipts, but I'm trying to get right with god."

Felicity raised her eyebrows. "You're agnostic."

Charlotte blinked twice at Felicity before responding. "Well, yeah. But that's beside the point. The point is Janice's delusions and lies are getting out of control and I need her in check. Now, I firmly believe that the way a person lives their life is their choice and whatever consequences that may or may not come are between them and their higher power. Janice happens to be a Christian. So when Janice arrives wherever she arrives when she goes, she can take it up with God. But until then she needs to realize that  _I_  am the bad bitch of the evening. So if you fail and she gets the bouquet, drop kick the bitch."

"I thought you didn't want anyone to upstage you?"

"I am giving you consent to cause a scene. Create a fucking Broadway production if need be. I don't give a damn."

Felicity hesitated. "I don't know. Auntie Dana will kill me."

"Please, if there is anyone more tired of Janice's shit than me, its mom. She'll probably get someone to record it and give the play by play, while showing it in slow motion." Felicity gave Charlotte a disapproving look. "Please?" she begged with a pout. "Tyler and Willa will help you." Charlotte said with a smile on her face.

"Janice just might die."

"Oh, really? Will she? Shame. She'll miss the electric slide. It's always her favorite part."

Twenty minutes later, Felicity was breathing heavily and grinned smugly to a pissed off Janice. She walked over to where Oliver and Digg was standing with a shocked look on their faces. Digg holding a phone he was no longer paying attention to. "That was fun."

"Did you have to bite her?"

* * *

Across the room, Sara and Lyla stood in silent shock as Willa ripped apart a waiter. Both decided to opt of the the bouquet toss and managed to catch only a little of the commotion in favor of the life-changing verbal slaughter happening in front of them.

"This is the third time, I've caught you leering at a guest's ass instead of doing your fucking job. If I catch you one more time, I will rip the bones out of your legs and gut you with them. Gleefully." Willa snarled.

When the person was sufficiently scarred for life, she smiled and turned to Sara and Lyla taking her baby from the assassian's arms and walked away with a content smile on her face.

Sara shook his head. "Should she really be raising a child?"

Lyla shrugged. "I got to give her points for creativity. I should probably recruit her for A.R.G.U.S." Lyla shifted Bria onto her other side. "I've met and interrogated terrorists less frightening than her. She'll give Waller a run for her money."

"I can just imagine that smackdown." Sara shuddered. "As much as I would like to see Waller get her ass handed to her, the last thing we need is for Willa to have unlimited access to top secret government resources. She'll probably be running the country before her first year is up and her enemies will have to go deep underground just to escape her." Sara smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sara." Lyla admonished. "They'll never make it that far. She's clever, she'll be expecting that."

* * *

"You know, hearing your speak about how happy you are about today makes me really wonder how you're going to feel on our wedding day."

"Oliver, if you casually mentioning a possible wedding day for us in the foreseeable future at my best friends' own wedding is your way of proposing to me, I'm going to have to say no."

"This isn't me proposing-"

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, I've been through too much with you even before we got together to be asked to spend the rest of my life with you in such a way. When you propose, you will do it properly." Felicity said firmly.

"And what do you deem the proper way?"

"I'm not telling you, figure it out yourself."

Oliver sighed deeply. "As I was saying, your speech made me wonder what your vows would sound like. I mean, you already gave half of yourself to Charlotte."

"Jealous, Queen?"

"Of your relationship with Charlotte? Never. She had a large effect on the woman you are today, and I've told you how much I love that woman."

"So in an inadvertent way you love Charlotte, too." Felicity said slowly. Suddenly, a bright grin took over her face. "I'm telling her."

"Seriously?" Oliver deadpanned.

"You loooooove her." Felicity teased in a singsong voice.

"I love you."

Felicity hummed and smiled into a lazy kiss with Oliver, only to pull back with a gasp as she heard the beginnings of one of her favorite songs. "Oh my god. I haven't heard this song in forever, you have to dance with me."

"No." Oliver said with finality.

Felicity pouted as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Pleeeeaaassee?" She rested her chin on his chest and fluttered her lashes at him. "For me, it's the song of my childhood. I can't tell you how many backyard parties or hours I spent in Charlotte's house listening to this song. You have to dance with me." She finished with a pout as she bounced slightly on her heels.

Oliver grinned down at her. He leaned down, coming close enough that their lips brushed before whispering no and kissing her.

Felicity pulled back sharply. She released Oliver and turned to the dance floor, her arms crossed. "Fine. I'll dance with Elijah then. He's a wonderful dancer," Oliver grabbed her hips as she moved to take a step towards Charlotte's handsome cousin. "And we all know men who can dance are better in bed."

Oliver growled into her neck, placing light kisses and nips. Felicity began to rock side to side to the beat of Everyone Falls in Love Sometime. Oliver acquiesced and moved along with her. She couldn't help but to sing along lightly under her breath.

"I don't think the ability to dance determines a person's skill in bed. I can't dance and I have yet to hear you complain." Oliver told her smugly.

Felicity bit her lip to try to hide her smile. "I don't know, most of sex relies on hip action and obviously Elijah knows how to use his."

"How about we stop talking about Elijah and go some place where I can better make a convincing argument?" He said as he turned her to face him.

Felicity tilted her head to the side and scrunched her nose. "Hmm, is that really the line you're going with? Your looks really did go a long way back in you playboy days, didn't they? Because, Google knows for all your posturing and growling, you're actually the cheesiest person on this side of the hemisphere."

Oliver rolled his eyes at her teasing and gently nipped at her lips. "Shut up and let's go."

"Oooh, I love it when you get all authoritative." Felicity giggled as he guided her out of the doors, pulling her behind him.

The two of them grinned eagerly as they made their way through the doors. Both missing the knowing look Sara and Digg gave each other.

Oliver whispered into Felicity's ear, making her blush in a way that she hasn't since high school. She opened her mouth to respond to one of Oliver's more graphic promises, when she was startled by an amused voice.

"Leaving so soon?" Felicity jumped harshly in Oliver's arms and turned to see Dana looking at them with a knowing look in her eyes. "That's a shame. We haven't even said goodbye to the bride and groom, yet."

"WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING. I'M STILL A DAISY FRESH GIRL." Felicity yelled instinctively.

"What?" Oliver questioned quietly as he tried to block Felicity's hands from slapping his own. "Felicity, stop hitting me." Giving up the fight he threw up his hands and took a slight step back.

"Shut up." Felicity mumbled under her breath. Oliver pinched his lips together as Felicity chuckled nervously and stammered over a response to Dana. "I mean, we weren't leaving. We were just going for some fresh air. It's a bit stuffy in there, isn't it?"

Dana furrowed her eyebrows. "You think so?" She hummed and pursed her lips. "Great, now I have to tell that wicked little bitch, Ruth that the air conditioning she paid for isn't satisfactory. Maybe I'll have Willa do it. She's seems like she's spoiling for a fight."

"That won't be neces-"

"There's really no need-" Oliver and Felicity's words stumbled over each other and Dana smirked at their sad attempt to diffuse the situation and retreat quickly. The last thing they wanted was for Ruth and Willa to go at it. They've made it this far without an incident, barring the bouquet toss, and they wanted to keep it that way.

"Willa is definitely a low-key serial killer-"

"We don't want anyone to go out of their way."

"Bitch is crazy." Felicity finished and Oliver scratched the back of his head nervously. "Honestly Auntie Dana, it's nothing a little fresh air won't fix." Felicity smiled and prayed that this little meeting would stay between the three.

Dana nodded. "I see. Well hurry back. I think it's almost time for the bouquet and garter toss." She patted Oliver's arm as she walked pass them. She was so totally going to tell Donna about this.

Confused Felicity called out to her pseudo-mother. "Auntie Dana, what were  _you_  doing out here?"

Dana turned. "Hooking up with Dr. Jefferson in a closet." She sighed dreamily. "54 years old and that man has yet to lose his touch." She smiled at the pair and continued on her way.

Felicity clutched her chest with one hand and grabbed Oliver with the other. "Oh Google, save me. I need a drink. I need several alcoholic beverages."

With a grimace on his face, Oliver nodded. "Yea. Me too." Taking Felicity's arm, he begin to lead her back into the room, straight to the bar. "Let's go.

* * *

"Hey, are you enjoying yourself?" Felicity asked Digg, Lyla, and Sara. 6 shots later and several thanks to any higher power that none of them were driving, she and Oliver were finally making their way back to their table after their encounter with Dana. While the tension was still thick between them, it lessened drastically as they made their way through the reception.

Sara nodded. "Yeah. So I just met Willa's parents-" Sara started as she pointed her thumb behind her.

"Aren't they so nice." Felicity replied.

"They are so nice." Sara said at the same time. "I came back from the bathroom and they came over to introduce themselves and in the span of five minutes I was promised a pie."

"You too?" Lyla asked. "Elise is giving us a raspberry pie. Promised to bring me to tears"

"Really? I'm getting blueberry." Sara said. "Save me a slice? We can trade."

"We got you." Digg added with a wink.

Sara then lowered her voice and leaned in a little to the couple. "And I think I just scored a good deal on some weed brownies. I'm not quite sure. It was all very confusing."

Felicity nodded. "Oh yea. Elise and Jordan are total hippies. They are the nicest people you'll ever meet and I'm pretty sure they've both been to Woodstock. Which should add a point to nature in the nature vs. nurture argument when you meet Willa, but then Willa's birth mom is also so sweet. I don't know where Willa came from.. As for the weed brownies, I say go for it. Jordan's brownies are amazing. I might have not been able to enjoy the high but anaphylactic shock cannot diminish the heaven that is a Jordan Eklestone brownie, trust me."

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows. "Anaphylactic sho - they're the ones that gave you the weed brownie in college?" He asked, bewildered.

"Yep." Felicity replied, not finding anything wrong with the situation. "They have a great supply."

"Felicity," Digg started slowly. "You do realize that we put away drug dealers and other criminals for a living, right?"

Felicity scoffed and waved a hand. "Oh it's all medicinal. And they aren't selling to the neighborhood kids or the junkies on the street." She shrugged. "They just smoke a little here and there; for recreational use."

Lyla stared at her with her eyes wide and a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god."

Oliver was silent for a second. "I want to make a comment about the mentality of everyone you were raised with, but then I remember my parents took part in a plot to destroy half a city, so I'm going to let this go."

Felicity smirked at him. "I'm glad you're learning, dear."

When they heard a throat clearing over the microphone,  
their heads turned towards the DJ booth, where Charlotte smiled at her audience. "I would like to dedicate this next song to someone so dear to my heart. I'm not going to tell you who, you'll understand once you hear the song. If you don't, that's too fucking bad. It's my favorite story - "

Charlotte was cut off by her mother. "LANGUAGE, CHARLOTTE ANTONIA!" Dana yelled from where she was sitting next to Donna, probably gossiping about Felicity and Oliver. Felicity internally shuddered at the sight of them, huddled together.

"Mom, it's my wedding!" Charlotte snapped back. At the sight of Dana's raised eyebrow, she retracted quickly. She lowered her head and whispered into the microphone. "Sorry mommy, I love you. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this song as much as I do." Charlotte nodded to the DJ and walked off to join her groom.

Digg looked to Felicity confused. "What song?"

Felicity moved to shrug only to drop her shoulders in despair as the song started. Oliver's eyes widened and a wide grin took over his features. They both turned to Charlotte who made eye contact with Felicity and toasted to her with a smug smile on her face.

Felicity groaned as Ginuwine's Pony thumped throughout the room. "She used the fucking pony analogy, didn't she?"

Oliver merely nodded. "Yep."

"And she told you why."

"Mhmm."

"And you're just encouraging her, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"I can't believe you allowed this to happen." Felicity groaned again, throwing her head back.

Lyla looked around at the group. "I don't understand. What happened?"

Oliver grinned at her. "Well, according to Char-"

Felicity's head snapped back up. "Not another word, Oliver Jonas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story. I do want to write about Oliver finally getting his head out of his ass and knowing me that will include smut. But I don't know how to write that so it will take a while. Unless someone will be kind enough to led a few fingers and help a girl out.
> 
> I also wanted to know if you guys would like a deeper look into Felicity's friends backgrounds. I have them planned out and I did start writing a little bit about it. I would do it as it's own separate one shot or a multi-chapter but I haven't decided yet. Let me know if you guys would be interested in that or in helping me out with the smut I so want to put in my next story.
> 
> Thank you again for reading and reviewing.


End file.
